Los tesoros del sol y la luna
by Luna310
Summary: Un regalo de estas fechas para todos los que creen en la esperanza. Unas primas ambiciosas...sus futuras hijas... unos guardianes ¿malvados?, de la frialdad puede surgir el amor, SS & TE
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: Shaoran Li guardián de la luna y Eriol Hiragizawa guardián del sol son convocados por Nadeshiko y Sonomi Amamiya primas y descendientes de un antiguo clan de magia, estas deciden que la riqueza y un buen marido es lo que ellas desean, por lo tanto cada una convoca a su respectivo y milenario guardián que les conceden a cada una su deseo de buena fortuna y un buen marido, a cambio de esta petición, cada una deberá otorgar la primera hija que tenga a su respectivo guardián para desposarla. ¿Podrá surgir el amor a pesar de la fría situación?

ºººººººººººººººººº

Los Tesoros del Sol y la Luna 

**Primera Parte**

Pueblo de Nori, 20 Km. Al sur de Tokio

Era el día mágico para ambas primas sus deseos serían realizados por sus poderosos guardianes por parte de su padre a Nadeshiko le correspondía el de la luna y a Sonomi por parte de su padre le correspondía el guardián del sol.

"Pero mis queridas nietas deben tener cuidado con los guardianes familiares son muy poderosos y son muy embaucadores y sí desean algo pedirán una petición especial." Les advertía el abuelo de ambas conocedor de los trucos maliciosos de los guardianes.

"Abuelo, ya estoy decidida pediré mi deseo, ya no soporto vivir en el pueblo alejada de todo el mundo moderno, no, quiero ser alguien independiente, y tener un buen marido, no cómo el pretendiente que quieres imponerme."

"Sonomi, calmate, si no quieres desposarte con Toki, no lo hagas pero no llames a Eriol, es peligroso."

"¿El qué puede pedirme que él mismo no posea ya? Dudo mucho que una campesina como yo le haya de importar."

El abuelo convencido de que Sonomi era una cabeza dura cuando se lo proponía, decidió probar suerte con Nadeshiko, quién aún era joven para casarse a diferencia de Sonomi.

"Por favor mi querida nieta no me vas a decir que tú también estás cansada de vivir en el campo."

"Abuelo, no es eso, pero todas las veces que te he pedido que me lleves a ver la gran ciudad de Tokio te niegas, quiero un marido que me enseñe todo lo que tú y mi padre me han negado, y sí para eso tengo que convocar a mi guardián, lo haré."

"Pequeña Nadeshiko te lo suplico reflexiona, convocar a Shaoran el gran rey de las trampas junto con Eriol el gran rey de los acertijos puede tener consecuencias funestas."

Nadeshiko que ya había practicado su respuesta junto con Sonomi le dijo lo mismo.

"¿El qué puede pedirme que él mismo no posea ya? Dudo mucho que una campesina como yo le haya de importar."

"Oh pequeña, sólo ten cuidado con lo que pidas."

El abuelo decepcionado de que ninguna de sus nietas lo quiera escuchar sale de la habitación, de todas formas ¿qué podía hacer él? Como sus nietas tenían todo el derecho de convocarlos a sus 16 años.

ºººººººººººººººººº

Toki y Foji se encontraban delante de la cueva del sol y la luna, sitio de descanso para los guardianes, ellos también venían a hacer su petición pues ambos amigos, estaban profundamente enamorados de las primas Amamiya y venían a ser la única petición que se les tenía permitido hacer.

La impresionate cueva estaba revestida de oro con joyas preciosas, pues durante centurias, los guardianes habitaban ahí. Al llegar los chicos se sorprendieron de ver a los imponentes, poderosos y temidos guardianes, tan jóvenes, ellos esperaban ver viejos de larga barba blanca.

"¿Cuál es su petición señor Toki?" Dijo el guardián del sol, de oscuro cabello, impresionantes ojos azules, que delataban su juventud y a la vez, la astucia de miles de años y sentado sobre su trono dorado con un sol como espaldar.

"Mi señor sólo deseo fortuna para poder conquistar a la mujer de mis sueños."

Eriol sonreía pues la mujer de los sueños de Toki era la misma que lo despreciaba, Sonomi Amamiya, esperando también su próxima convocación de parte de esa chiquilla ambiciosa, y llevando siglos de larga soltería se le ocurrió un plan que decidió llevar a cabo y llamó en silencio a su contraparte para comunicárselo.

"Shaoran voy a contarte un plan magnifico, le concederé a este su petición."

"¿Tan fácil? Tu no eres tan dadivoso ¿qué planeas?"

"Simple, estoy harto de no estar acompañado, tu eres un tramposo a la hora de jugar y han pasado milenios desde que estoy aquí."

"¿Tú quieres una esposa? Eso es extraño en ti ¿Acaso ya no te satisfacen las mujeres que nos entregan para alegrarnos?"

"No, estoy aburrido que nos entreguen a zorras destinadas a nuestra diversión, quiero a una joya, única, delicada y frágil a la que pueda llamar esposa, un verdadero tesoro para guardar milenios."

Shaoran lo pensó detenidamente y pensándolo bien, él también empezaba a cansarse del tradicional pueblo y las mujeres que poco tenían que ofrecerles pues no eran ningunas santas, así que participó del plan de Eriol.

"¿Porqué no? Adelante entonces."

"Bien Toki, he decidido concederte tu petición, hoy a medianoche te irás del pueblo a la capital y mientras te comerás esta semilla amarga, la fortuna a partir de hoy esta de tu lado, pero a cambio deberás cambiar de nombre, te llamarás Takedo Daidouji ¿Has entendido bien?"

"Sí mi señor, muchas gracias."

"¿Cuál es su petición señor Foji?" Dijo un castaño con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos sentado en su silla plateada al lado de Eriol y con una luna en su espaldar.

"Mi señor sólo deseo fortuna para poder conquistar a la mujer de mis sueños."

"Bien Foji, igual que Eriol, he decidido concederte tu petición, hoy a medianoche te irás del pueblo a la capital y mientras te comerás esta semilla amarga, la fortuna a partir de hoy esta de tu lado, pero a cambio deberás cambiar de nombre, te llamarás Fujitaka Kinomoto ¿Has entendido bien?"

"Sí mi señor, muchas gracias."

"¿Crees que hemos elegido bien a nuestros emisarios?" Preguntó Shaoran.

"Sí ya lo creo que sí." Dijo Eriol profundamente satisfecho.

Las semillas guardaban un identificador especial destinado para aquella que naciera de él. Pero al ir en el autobús que los conducía a Tokio, Fujitaka perdió la semilla, ambos preocupados, tragaron mitad y mitad de la de Takedo, cosa que al final serviría para medio ayudar a sus futuras hijas.

ºººººººººººººººººº

Las primas Amamiya habían terminado exhaustas después de su convocación, pero ahora esperaban el resultado, dos símbolos aparecieron en el piso de su habitación uno dorado y otro plateado.

"Descendientes del clan Amamiya, aquí estamos los guardianes de la familia para concederles su deseo." Se oyó a coro la entrada de ambos guardianes.

"Deseamos fortuna y el amor de un buen esposo." Dijeron las primas muy emocionadas.

"Su deseo será concedido a cambio de una cosa." Dijo Eriol con una misteriosa sonrisa.

"¿Qué cosa?" Dijo Sonomi muy envalentonada.

"A cambio nos concederán la primera hija de cada una." Dijo Shaoran con la misma sonrisa que Eriol.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo una muy confundida Nadeshiko.

"Simple Nadeshiko, tu me darás a tu primera hija cuando tenga la edad que tu tienes ahora." Dijo Shaoran con voz lúgubre.

"Y tú Sonomi, igual condición." Dijo un Eriol muy pensativo.

"¿Y qué pasará sí no tengo hijas?" Dijo una semi astuta Sonomi.

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso, la tendrás ya lo verás".


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias por sus lindos y bonitos comentarios a:_

**Basileia Daudojiu**  
**Marta kou  
kibun No Tenshi  
isabel  
juchiz  
Soujyu**

_Que hacen que mis esfuerzos valgan la pena ahora a leer!..._

ºººººººººººººººººº

Sumary: Shaoran Li guardián de la luna y Eriol Hiragizawa guardián del sol son convocados por Nadeshiko y Sonomi Amamiya primas y descendientes de un antiguo clan de magia, estas deciden que la riqueza y un buen marido es lo que ellas desean, por lo tanto cada una convoca a su respectivo y milenario guardián que les conceden a cada una su deseo de buena fortuna y un buen marido, a cambio de esta petición, cada una deberá otorgar la primera hija que tenga a su respectivo guardián para desposarla. ¿Podrá surgir el amor a pesar de la fría situación?

ºººººººººººººººººº

**Los Tesoros del Sol y la Luna**

**Segunda Parte**

Tokio, Japón, Internado del Lago Manimiya.

Han pasado veinte años desde que ellas recuerdan, veinte años que se la han pasado de Internado en Internado, todo porque sus millonarios padres no tienen tiempo para ellas. O eso pensaban.

Sakura Kinomoto otra vez leía la carta de sus padres excusándose de no poder ir tampoco ese fin de semana por ella.

"Y bien Sakura, esta vez ¿por que es? Viaje de negocios, comida con empresarios o ya sé a tu mamá le van a hacer otra operación ficticia."

"Deja en paz eso Tomoyo, en vez de eso deberías decirme que te pusieron a ti, la tía Sonomi y el tío Takedo como excusa¿Baile con el presidente¿Van a pescar algún tiburón?"

Y ambas primas comenzaron a reír, las lagrimas ya no venían como cuando tenían 10 años y sus respectivos padres les dijeron que por su seguridad deberían estar en un internado.

Sin saber que esto era realmente cierto, cuando ambas primas llegaron a la capital a la edad de 20 años que fue cuando salieron de su pueblo se encontraron a dos ricos empresarios dispuestos a casarse con ellas. Y cuando se revelaron como los antiguos enamorados de las chicas se contaron la petición hecha a los guardianes, dando como resultado la desgracia para ambas parejas pues ahora se daban cuenta del gran sacrificio que iban a hacer por sus ambiciones.

Así que planearon mantener en secreto el nacimiento de ambas hijas, por fortuna y gracias a que Fujitaka se había comido una semilla que no era suya, Nadeshiko tuvo primero a un varón al que pusieron por nombre Touya, Sonomi usando los ahora tan modernos anticonceptivos se había cuidado mucho de embarazarse.

Cuando Touya cumplió los 6 años y tuvo razón sus padres le contaron todo y debía decir que él era el único que había nacido. Porque al final Nadeshiko y Sonomi se habían quedado embarazadas casi simultáneamente y tuvieron dos preciosas bebes Nadeshiko le puso Sakura y Sonomi le puso Tomoyo.

Touya vigilaba a todo el que se acercara a su hermana y su prima, pues a la edad de 16 años los guardianes hicieron su aparición exigiendo el pago prometido.

Ambas parejas negaron tener hijas y al único que presentaron como descendiente fue a Touya, pues sabiamente Sonomi sugirió llevar a las niñas a un internado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. En pleno siglo XX ya nadie en Tokio creía en aquella magia y en la enorme ciudad sus hijas estarían protegidas.

Así engañaron durante los veinte años de las chicas a los guardianes, pero tal vez el destino sí esperaba este acontecimiento.

"Oye Sakura, que te parece sí para sacarnos esta espinita, nos escapamos del Internado y nos vamos a la gran tocada de Rock."

"Pues me gustaría pero al parecer papá va a mandar a Touya."

"No te preocupes sólo decimos que hoy no queremos recibir visitas pues porque vamos a estudiar, con nuestro promedio, nos creerán."

"Tienes razón, aunque siempre nos hemos escapado nada a salido mal¿Dónde va a ser?"

"En el pueblo del bisabuelo, pero no te preocupes no nos conoce y dudo mucho que nos identifique."

"Hay que emoción, tienes mi apoyo."

ºººººººººººººººººº

Cueva del sol y la luna, 20 km. Al sur de la ciudad de Tokio.

"Eriol, no puedo creer que esas dos no se hayan embarazado ya."

"Yo tampoco lo creo, otra vez vamos a visitarlas, a mi me huele a gato encerrado."

"Además es extraño que Nadeshiko haya tenido un varón, con la semilla que le di a Foji su primer descendiente tendría que haber sido una niña, que para estas fechas debería tener como 20 años."

"Lo sé, pero no puedo pensar cuando estoy enojado ¿vamos a la fiesta en el pueblo?"

"Sí, necesito despejar mi mente."

ºººººººººººººººººº

Pueblo de Nori, 20 km. Al sur de la ciudad de Tokio.

"Bravo Tomoyo, las prefectas creerán que ya estamos dormidas para cuando vigilen nuestras habitaciones."

"Te dije que era sencillo, con las pelucas que compramos."

Y las chicas se metían en la muchedumbre de roqueros, fanáticos y personas que venían a hacer fiesta.

"¿Lo ves Eriol? Una tocada de Rock será suficiente para despejar nuestras cabezas."

"Cierto, la modernidad cada día me esta gustando más."

Ambos guardianes parecían tener como 25 años, dos jóvenes apuestos, y muy a la moda, completamente vestidos de negro, y los bolsillos llenos de dinero, que les compraba cualquier localidad.

El concierto comenzó, la gente gritaba, escupía, se volvía loca, y vitoreaba a los desenfrenados y locos grupos que venían a demostrar lo mejor de ellos. Y nuestras chicas al finalizar el concierto y quedar completamente sedientas se dirigen a un bar cercano donde al parecer los guardianes son la sensación entre hombres y mujeres ya que ellos han pagado tres rondas completas de bebidas, la gente que sólo desea una bebida para calmar su sed los ignora y se dirigen a la barra como lo hacen las dos primas.

Pero la belleza de las chicas herencia de sus madres, no pasa desapercibida para la cantidad de hombres ahí, pero los guardianes además de ver su belleza escuchan el tintineo que debería sonar en las herederas que están esperando. Cosa que los pone alertas.

"Y dime pequeña castaña¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le dice un hombre vulgar y asqueroso a Sakura.

"No tengo porque decírselo señor." Y Sakura se voltea a seguir tomando su refresco.

"Uff, qué carácter, a ver delicada pelinegra ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Dijo aquel hombre.

Tomoyo sólo lo ignoró pues tenía mucha sed cómo para discutir con aquel pelmazo.

"Así que ninguna piensa contestarme, pues ahora verán." Y alzó su mano para encajarles el puño a alguna de las dos cuando una fuerte mano proveniente del castaño lo detiene sin miramientos y lo lanza al otro extremo del bar, como si no pesará nada, más sin embargo, el hombre no es ligero. Pero la simple respuesta de aquella castaña hace que se le erice la piel al ambarino.

"Creo que un bar, no es apropiado para que dos señoritas estén solas." Murmuró el pelinegro con más tono de burla que de regaño.

"¿Me esta regañando señor?" Contesto la pelinegra mirando desafiante aquellos ojos azules, cosa que el pelinegro hace que sienta como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el corazón. De repente el tiempo desapareció, las voces eran nada, todo esto sucedía a su alrededor y sin haberlo conjurado.

"Tomoyo, basta, todavía que nos salvan de un buen lió y tú con descortesías." Dijo muy molesta la castaña por la total falta de modales de su prima.

"Las podemos llevar a su casa, nuestro coche esta afuera." Dijo el ambarino y por arte de magia, aparece un Ferrari descapotable del año.

Esto no parece impresionar a las chicas que ambos jóvenes parecen llevar a rastras, con tal de sacarlas de aquel bar. La mayoría lamenta su partida pues ellos estaban pagando las bebidas y muchas víboras ya pensaban en cómo encajarse a semejantes tipos.

"Bueno, muchas gracias por habernos salvado, pero venimos en autobús, nos marcharemos en autobús." Dijo la pelinegra que a pesar de casi salir a rastras por el pelinegro, su toque es muy gentil.

"Sí en eso apoyo a mi prima, si llegamos en un deportivo y con chicos encantadores – dirigiéndoles una mirada comprensiva – temo que en casa pueda ser mal visto." Dijo la encantadora castaña.

"Bueno, en eso tiene toda la razón señorita pero temo que pasan de las 12 y los autobuses ya no salen a esta hora, además juramos solemnemente llevarlas a casa." Dijo el pelinegro, extrañado de su bondad para con esas jóvenes y para que su mentira acerca de los autobuses fuera cierta chasqueo sus dedos.

"Un momento por favor, lo discutiremos."

Las chicas se apartan un poco y lo discuten entre ellas.

"Tomoyo, creo que se nos paso el detalle de que ya no salen autobuses y si no volvemos esta misma noche al dormitorio, ya sabrás la que nos espera."

"Esta bien, esta bien, pero tu eres Sakura Kimotosa y yo soy Tomoyo Daisuke ¿De acuerdo? Nada de nombres reales."

"Sí lo sé."

Mientras las chicas discutían los guardianes estaban asombrados de sus propias reacciones.

"Tengo milenios y acabó de descubrir que la voz de una mujer me excita como un loco."

"Eriol calmate y controlate, tal vez estemos imaginando cosas."

"¿Cosas? Shaoran la voz de la castaña crispó los vellos de tus brazos, no me hables de _cosas_."

"Ya está, iremos con ustedes, y agradecemos de antemano sus atenciones."

ºººººººººººººººººº

Tokio, Japón, Internado del Lago Manimiya.

"¿Aquí es donde vives?" Le preguntó el ambarino a la castaña.

"Sí se puede decir que sí."

Las chicas le habían indicado que se estacionara detrás, en el muro de ladrillos que ocultaba una enredadera y que camuflajeaba muy bien una salida. Durante todo el viaje Tomoyo intentaba controlar los escalofríos que el ojiazul le lanzaba, parecía un depredador calibrando a su presa, e intentaba no sentirse caliente cuando el miraba sus pechos a través de su blusa escotada o la abertura provocativa de su falda¿para que rayos se había vestido así?

Eriol comenzaba a perder el control al dejarse llevar por su fantasía en la cual veía a esa delicada chica gritar de placer mientras él deslizaba su boca por su cuerpo...

"¿Eriol estas bien?" Preguntó la chica de cabellos de ébano.

"Sí." Carraspeó un poco al notar la cercanía de aquella chica, él podía notar algo de preocupación en sus lindos ojos amatistas.

Las dos chicas se despidieron dando las gracias y dejando a aquellos milenarios guardianes temblorosos y excitados como adolescentes en su primera cita.

Las vieron abrir la puerta y cerrarla, parecía que ese sería el final de esa historia, pero los embaucadores conocían trucos muy sucios y tenían la ligera sospecha de que las chicas no habían dicho sus verdaderos nombres por precaución. Y además con la sospecha que tal vez sus convocadoras de hace 20 años no habían dicho la verdad después de todo.


	3. Mensaje

Hola! a Todas, pues como muchas (os) habran de notar llevo dos a?s sin actualizar, la razon es que ya estoy por salir de mi carrera y como he tenido notas bajisimas he tenido que dejar de escribir, para toda la comunidad de lectura todavia tardare en actualizar este y mis otros fics hasta mediados del que entra.

Espero que sigan estando bien de salud, amor, trabajo y felicidad. 


End file.
